


You Won't Like It (When I'm Angry)

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, the kind of smutty smut that's... smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: In the middle of it, Dipper decides he wants Bill to be rough with him. He knows the demon would never treat him the way he wants, scared to hurt him, but Dipper Pines wants to be fucked cross-eyed, and he'll get it one way or another.





	You Won't Like It (When I'm Angry)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened with no prompting, I was literally talking to someone when I stopped everything and started typing.

 

"Please," Dipper whimpered, eyes glazed over with lust. "Please, I can't-" he was interrupted by a high pitched moan being ripped from his own throat. The blonde demon between his legs smirked up at him, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Please what, Pine Tree?" he asked, sounding so genuinely curious Dipper was ready to give him a full rundown of how sex worked as long as it would get him somewhere. 

Unfortunately, however, he knew better than to believe any innocence coming  from the blonde.

"Fuck, Bill, just- _touch me_." the boy groaned, arching up into the body above him.

"But I am, Pine Tree." The infuriatingly calm voice said, hands running over up thighs to settle on his hips, clawed fingers gently scraping against his skin. Dipper shuddered lightly at the feeling, swallowing audibly and emitting a long whine at the back of his throat.

"I hate you." He said,  feeling the fingers still for at moment before they resumed their ministrations on his skin.

"Now, now, sapling, what wasn't very nice of you to say." The demon said, voice shaking only slightly. Dipper glared at him through teary eyes.

"Last year you would have done anything to hear me say it." He growled out, and the playful look in Bill's eyes disappeared, replaced by cold irritation attached the reminder. The hands tightened their grasp, fingers digging into his skin and claws drawing blood.

Sick as he knew it was, Dipper loved it. He released a soft sigh at the feeling, the pain almost just as good as the pleasure he had been begging for just seconds earlier.

But then it was gone.

Dipper's eyes opened suddenly -when did he close them?- to find Bill staring down at him, hands on either side of his head and an angry yellow eye staring down at him. The other one was most likely red, behind his fringe.

"I thought we established there would be no more talk of then." He hissed, sheets tearing in his grip.

Behind the anger Dipper knew was crushing guilt, overwhelming sadness that he had caused his lover so much pain and suffering.

So slowly, he reached up, colouring slightly at the initiation, and hooked his hands behind the demons neck. He pulled Bill down slowly, a wary look in slowly cooling yellow eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, feeling the way Bill stiffened above him.

"N-No." He stuttered out, and Dipper smugly took note of it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice soft and almost pleading, as if- oh.

_Oh._

Bill's eyes widened as he understood, Dipper smirking when he realized the blonde had caught on.

"I... could be swayed." Bill tested the waters, and Dipper was more than willing to go ahead.

"That's not very common. You broke every bone in my body before you were 'swayed' from causing it anymore harm."

Bill felt his eye change colour again, a blood red that was sure to glow if Dipper kept egging him on.

And he knew it.

"Not to mention it took six tries to get you to stop giving me nightmares." Dipper's soft voice would have been soothing, if he hadn't been reminding Bill of everything he'd done to hurt him. "What was it, again? What did I give you in return for leaving my dreams?" Dipper asked, a tone that said he clearly remembered but wanted Bill to say it.

"Pine Tree-" he started, and Dipper was quiet, waiting.

He knew he'd stop if Bill said it was too much.

"I love you." Was all he could come up with, and Dipper's breath hitched, eyes widening impossibly.

"I..." He tried, but couldn't think of anything. Bill's eyes were still a burning red, thinking back on what he'd done too the Pines family.

"I'm trying to get you to manhandle me, and that's what you say?" Dipper finally mumbled, pulling the blonde down and burying his head in his neck. Bill almost smiled at the cute display of embarrassment, but flashes of the previous year kept his hands on the bed frame, making the wood creak and groan under the pressure.

"Keep going, then. Maybe I will." Bill said finally,  and Dipper pulled away only to cup his face and kiss him deeply, all tongue and teeth.

Bill felt his eye flare when Dipper bit his lower lip harder than was needed. He growled, the pain only fueling his anger and their kiss deepened, both releasing soft grunts of arousal into each other's mouths.

"Bill," Dipper groaned against his lips, "You won't do anything I don't want you to, right?" He asked meekly, "Not like last time." He delivered the blow with a quiet murmur and a nip to Bill's ear.

There was no stopping the sound that ripped it's way from Bill's throat, dominating and feral. Dipper looked up at him.

"I hate you, Cipher." He said, and Bill's resolve broke. He caught the boy in another bruising kiss, unrelenting and passionate, refusing to allow the boy to even try to keep up.

"You hate me, do you?" He heard himself saying, his voice sounded different than usual, but it made Dipper whimpered cutely, so he wasn't about to question it.

"I- I do." The boy had the nerve to respond, and Bill snarled, shutting him up with a finger in his mouth as the other hand moved downwards to slowly stroke him.

He felt Dipper's tongue curl around his finger, coating it messily as his saliva dripped down his chin, small mewling sounds escaping him as his hips bucked into Bill's touch, chasing release.

Bill pulled his finger out of the boy's mouth, only to replace it with another, and another, until four fingers were wet. Dipper licked his index finger one last time before Bill pulled away, trailing his wet fingers down Dipper's chest to his entrance.

"You'll truly hate me now." Was all he said before foregoing the preparation completely and entering the boy.

Dipper released a choked scream, hands gripping the sheets with enough force to tear them even further.

It hurt them both, but fuck, they loved it. The sharp pain traveled to all parts of their bodies, fueling their desire.

Bill slowly pulled out some, looking up to Dipper staring back at him before he spat on himself and thrusted back into the boy.

The sound that left Dipper was something to be revered.

And revere him Bill did, leaning down to kiss Dipper hungrily, sucking on his tongue when he couldn't keep up anymore, lapping at his lips when he tried to pull away.

When Dipper was moaning into the kiss, Bill pulled out slightly. The whimper of pain and pleasure didn't hinder him from pushing back in again, a low groan escaping him.

He didn't bother continue to languid pace, simply picked up the boy's legs, folding him almost in half and fucked into him mercilessly.

Dipper was never a screamer in bed. That wasn't to say he was quiet, either; the boy was the perfect balance of the two, keeping at moderate volume when they had sex, and Bill loved that only he could hear the way his Pine Tree moaned for him.

Him alone.

Now, however...

Now, Bill wanted everyone to hear. He wanted his boy to let his family know who he belonged to; who _owned_ him.

So Dipper screamed.

He could barely breathe between shrieks of ecstasy, gulping down whatever air he could get before Bill forced it out of him again, only to restart the process.

It felt like hours, days, weeks, even, before Dipper's screams got higher pitched and more lewd.

"Sounding pretty slutty there, Pine Tree." Bill ground out through clenched teeth, the name calling only furthering his lover's calls for release.

Seconds later, Dipper suddenly grasped at Bill, nails raking down his back as he threw his head back and _screamed_.

"T-There, there, again, harder, Bill, _harderthereBillagainthere_ " he didn’t know what he was saying but it seemed to be the right thing, as Bill kept hitting that spot over and over, making him keen loudly at the feeling. Suddenly, Dipper went quiet, a particularly panicked sounding moan escaping him before his mouth fell open in a silent scream of the demon's name.

His vision went white, and he felt himself almost passing out. He felt himself clench around the demon inside him, heard the almost pained sound escape Bill. The blonde was panting, groans mixed in and he bit his lip, feeling his fang break the skin, blood dripping down his chin.

Dipper watched in almost hazy awe as the blood fell, leaning up and licking at Bill's mouth, tasting iron. The demon whimpered uncharacteristically before he stilled above him, panting heavily as he reached his climax.

The two were left gasping, holding onto each other as if there was nothing else in the world.

And at the moment, there wasn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
